


Mirrors

by lolanbq



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolanbq/pseuds/lolanbq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is the Doctor in the TARDIS when you can't find him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

It had been an easy day. The Doctor had finally made it to Barcelona, the planet not the city, Clara had gone with him even on one of the days that she didn’t normally travel. Today, he had told her, was an exception and she had to join him to this far away planet that would thoroughly enthuse her!

But the Doctor wouldn’t leave the TARDIS when they finally did land on this strange planet. He stared at the console, running his fingers gently over the controls, and told Clara to go on so long as she did not start a war.

Confused, but knowing better, Clara left with some pocket money.

It was hours later when she realized that she should probably head back to the TARDIS and check on the Doctor. Once finding her way into the silvery interior she found him gone into the depths of the machine, she really should have seen this coming.

Clara looked through the rooms of the TARDIS for the Doctor, but eventually came up empty. No room she checked, no door she opened revealed the Time Lord.

It wasn’t until she stopped to lean against the wall to rest that she felt the rough wood of a door she had not yet tried. She cracked open the door surprised at how easily the hinges gave way under her gentle shove. Clara returned her attention to the room and what she saw took her breath away.

Mirrors. Mirrors everywhere on every surface of the wall, edge to edge. Her first thought was that this would be a good place to put on make-up in the morning, but then she looked closer and saw that there were faces already occupying the mirrors.

All different fashions ranging from modern day to sometime to when her parents would have been young, but there where men’s faces, even a blue man, and women’s faces, not to mention a woman that looked like a cat. Clara was dumbfounded as to who all these people were. But there was something about them that captured her attention forcing her to keep scanning them.

"I see you found my hiding place." The Doctor’s voice was gruff from behind her, he startled her out of her reflections.

"Who are all these people?" Clara motioned to a woman with brown hair, then to another with blond.

"Past Companions." Then he left leaving Clara to wonder what would eventually come of her.


End file.
